Naruto the Fox Duelist
by jumangi21
Summary: My version of what would happen if naruto arrived in the Yugioh world!NEW CARDS! THE MAIN PARING IS NARUTO AND ANZU! THIS STORY WILL BE REWRITTEN!
1. Info!

Naruto The Fox Duelist!

Cards and Info On Naruto's Deck!

**Hello there will be at least 15 or more new cards in his deck. They will probably be powerfull but like the god cards. But they will be up there in the power without further adu here are the cards! **

**THIS IS NOT A ACTUALL CHAPTER! ONLY INFO ON SOME OF THE CARDS!**

**1: Black Fox:**

**5 Star Monster**

**ATK/ 1900**

**DEF/2500**

(Beast/ Fiend/)

2:Serac The Fox Of Light

6 star monster

ATK/3000

DEF/3500

(Beast/ Angelic)

3:Baby Fox

2 star monster

ATK/500

DEF/1200

(Beast/Effect)

Effect: When laid in DEF Position, Baby fox can destroy one of your opponents face up monster regardless of ATK OR DEF points.

Special Effect: When destroyed by a magic or trap card baby fox can summon a level four or above kitsune card to the field.

4:Fox Knight

5 star monster

ATK/1950

DEF/2350

(Beast/Effect)

Effect: When destroyed by a monster Fox Knight can special summon one Level 6-7 Kitsune monster to the field. When attacking Fox Knight can up it's ATK points by Taking from it's DEF points for one turn.

5:Fox Dragon

7 star monster

ATK/3900

DEF/4000

(Beast/Devine)

6:Fox King Kyuubi Level 1

7 star monster

ATK/4000

DEF/3900

(Beast/Effect)

Effect: Can only be specail summoned by sacraficing Three monsters that have the name Fox in it.

7:Fox King Kyuubi Level 2

7 star monster

ATK/4000

DEF/3900

(Devine/Beast/Effect)

Effect: Can only be special summoned by sacraficing Fox King Kyuubi Level 1.

Sepcail Effect:Can Negate all trap and magic cards for Two turns. Cant be destroyed by regular battle.

8:Fox Queen Sakura

7 star monster

ATK/3800

DEF/4000

(Devine/Beast/Effect)

Effect: Can only be summoned when Fox King Kyuubi is summoned to the field in attack mode.

Special Effect:Can Not be destroyed by Magic or Trap cards.

9:Fox Prince Neo

5 star monster

ATK/ 2500

DEF/3000

(Beast/Feind)

**Those are nine of the 15 cards that will be in my new fanfic "Naruto The Fox Duelist" Hope you like the effects on and if you dont like the effects or you think they are too powerful please tell me and I will tone them down a bit before they appear...**


	2. OC HELP! CHAPTER COMING SOON!

OC HELP!

** OK To start this story off right I need to ahve some OC's. If your interrested in having your oc in my story please PM me or just review! Oh and I DO PLAN ON getting the first chapter up when I have AT LEAST three oc's...**


	3. Beyond The Veil New Life Part 1

Naruto The Fox Duelist

**Disclaimer: No...**

** Ok this is going to be THE first chapter of Naruto The Fox Duelist. This will be where naruto is sent to the yugioh world and some other things will happen in this wont get his deck until either the next chapter or the one after. Oh and thanks to AnimeSnowflake for the Oc and Advice on the Custom cards. I still need Two more oc's Not Naruto Oc's but yugioh Oc's. Just to clarify on that matter.**

**START THE DAMN SHOW!**

Chapter One:

Beyond The Viel and A New Life

Part 1

Naruto was currently running for his life from ROOT anbu that danzo had sent after him. After everything he had done for that village he was banished for bring back the village's _Sacred_ Uchiha Sasuke. They had fought at the Valley of the End with naruto being the victor. Only to have everyone spit in his face and betray the worst part was he had slipped in the hokage's office and stole a couple of scrolls that were his birth right.

He had found out he was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze...Aka the Yondaime Hokage and The Red Death of the leaf. He took his inheritance and money that _his _family left him that should have been given to him when he reached genin rank...well at least his mother's scroll and the money. He stopped and hid for two days in a cave that was just on the borders of Fire Country..Covering his tracks so no one could find him. When he had finally lost his persuers he headed for Wave country to look for a ship to head beyond the Veil.

He had heared that there was a ship that sailed there for imports and vacation had also heared that the owner of the ship was richer then anyone in the elemental name of the man was Maximillion Pegasus. Unknown to naruto pegasus usually stopped by the elemental countries to gather Inspiration for new cards. With out another thought on the matter he ran as fast as he could to wave...

Two days later in wave...

Naruto could now be found at the dock talking with Pegasus trying to gain passage on his ship. Again unknown to naruto pegasus was actually looking into his soul with his Mellinium Eye. He was shocked to find the purest soul he had ever seen. He was stunned to the core when he saw his memories as a child. Beaten,stabbed, Shunned for somthing he never did or had a choice in as a matter of fact. He saw the Nine tailed fox through his memories and he found his inspiration.

"So Naruto-boy...you want passage on my ship?" Naruto said in a polite tone "Yes sir..." Pegasus then asked "Why do you want to go beyond the veil hmm?" Naruto then said "To search for a better life...Never had one here anyway..." Pegasus could see the resolve in his eyes. "Allright Naruto-boy I will alow this if...You can help me." Naruto bowed and said "Thanks but what would you need my help for?" "You see I am a creator of a game called Duel Monsters,I have designed thousands of Cards but I usually end up in a...loss of inspiration for new cards. You say your from a ninja village?What I want from you is inspiration for new cards about your ninja techniques and other things...Do we have a deal?" Peagsus asked as he held his hand out. Naruto shook his hand and said "You got yourself a deal." "Excellent! Come we have so much to do and so little time to do it in." With that they borded the ship and left for beyond the veil. Naruto was never seen in the Elemental Nations again.

**Sorry to cut this chapter short! I have to update other things on my need oc's for my story! No flaming! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Eight New Cards!

Naruto The Fox Duelists

More Cards!

**Hello again this isnt the next chapter but I am happy to anounce that I will be updating it tonight or tomorrow morning. These are some new cards that will be in naruto's deck. Oh and thanks to Ccebling for the new cards and info on them. Oh and instead of making only 15 new cards I will be making (Hopefully with your help) 20 new if you have any ideas on cards ranging from Fox cards, Ninja cards,devine animal cards please PM me!Now without further adu here are eight new cards!**

1:Kyuubi no Yoko

7 star monster

ATK/3000

DEF/2500

(Beast/Effect)

Effect: For every kitsune/fox card in your graveyard kyuubi no yoko gains 500 ATK points.

2:Ninja Sage of Six Paths

8 Star monster

ATK/4500

DEF/4000

(Devine/Beast)

Effect:Once a turn Sage of six paths can remove a card from play by you disacrding a monster card with Ninja in it's name.

3:Ninja Madara Uchiha

6 star monster

ATK/3000

DEF/2700

(Beast/ Effect)

Effect:By discarding one fire attribute monster in your hand madara uchiha can destroy one card on the field.

Effect:During your opponents battle Phase you can sacrifice 200 of madara's ATK points to negate any attack.

4:Ninja Hishrama Senju

6 star monster

ATK/3000

DEF/2700

(Beast/Effect)

Effect:Gains 200 ATK points for every plant attribute monster on each player's side of the feild.

5: Ninja Tobimara Senju

6 star monster

ATK/3000

DEF/2700

(Beast/effect)

Effect:Tobimara gains 200 ATK points for every water attribute monster on each player feild.

6: Susan'oo Level 1

4 star monster

ATK/1650

DEF/1500

(Beast/Effect)

Effect:Can only be summoned when Madara Uchiha is on the field.

7: Susan'oo Level 2

5 star monster

ATK/2500

DEF/2000

(Beast/Effect)

Effect:Can only be summoned by sacrificing Susan'oo Level 1,The ATK points of the monster you destroy with this card gets deducted from your opponents life points.

8: Susan'oo Level 3

8 star monster

ATK/4000

DEF/4000

(Beast/Effect)

Effect:Can not be normal,set, or special summoned can only be summoned by sacrificing Susan'oo Level 2,When this card destroys a opponent's monster it is removed from be destroyed in battle.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE THE CARDS! PLEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR NEW CARDS.**


	5. Beyond The Veil New Life Part 2RealOne

Naruto The Fox Duelist!

**Ok sorry for the late update I was having a readers block but am now out of it!Hope you like this and a BIG thank you to Ccebling for the new cards that in my opinion were pretty fricken great! **

**Disclaimer: HELL NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Chapter Two:

Beyond The Veil New Life

Part 2

_Last Time: _

_ "Allright Naruto-boy I will alow this if...You can help me." Naruto bowed and said "Thanks but what would you need my help for?" "You see I am a creator of a game called Duel Monsters,I have designed thousands of Cards but I usually end up in a...loss of inspiration for new cards. You say your from a ninja village?What I want from you is inspiration for new cards about your ninja techniques and other things...Do we have a deal?" Peagsus asked as he held his hand out. Naruto shook his hand and said "You got yourself a deal." "Excellent! Come we have so much to do and so little time to do it in." With that they borded the ship and left for beyond the veil. Naruto was never seen in the Elemental Nations again._

Currently naruto was laying in a bed had gotten passage on Pegasus's ship and pretty amazed at the size of it. Right now though he was inside his mindscape talking to the kyuubi.

**Mindscape:**

"Do you think I should trust him?" The kyuubi seemed deep in thought for a moment before saying **"I would just wait and see what happens from here on make the final I could have swore I sensed him using a Mellenium Items..."** Naruto looked confused as he asked "What are these Mellenium Items?" Kyuubi Smirked and said **"Another story for another time. Kit you should go it's time to wake up!"** With that said he blasted him out of his mindscape.

**On the Outside:**

Naruto woke up with a start. He looked around the cabbin he had been sleeping was so used to people trying to kill him in his sleep that he was always on high alert for anyone who would do him harm. That was when the captain of the ship said over the speaker system** "****Passangers this is your captain speaking. We are currnetly at New Domino will Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze please come to the docking area Master Pegasus is waiting for you."** Hearing this naruto quickly got dressed and left for the docking area where pegasus was waiting for him. When he arrived he saw pegasus waiting for him. When he saw him he said "Naruto-boy please come this way I have a limo waiting to take us to my workshop. That is where I design new cards." Naruto nodded and followed him into a long limo where they headed to Pegasus's personal workshop. After arriving Pegasus sat down and asked "Okay naruto tell me all about your life as a ninja what kind of stories can you tell me?" Naruto thought about it for a second and then said "Well in the Elemental Countries there are nine Beasts that are considered the most powerful demons on the facen of the planet. You see all the biju have been sealed inside humans making them what are known as Jinchuriki or "The Power of A Human Sacrifice" Each and every one of the jinchuriki have a...specific trait from having one of the demons sealed inside them. Mine are my Wisker marks on my cheek signifying that I have The kyuubi or the nine tailed fox sealed inside my body." Pegasus's eye's were wide and naruto continued saying " The nine biju are chakra contsructs that have taken the form of biju has at least one tail, the number of tails represents how powerful they are the weakest biju but the least sainest one starts out with The Ichibi NO Shukaku The Sand Spirit,who is sealed inside my best friend Gaara of the Desert. The next one is Nibi no Nekomata,then there is The Sanbi Genbu,The Yonbi no Soku is next, Gobi no Hoko,Rokubi Raiku, Makumori no Shichibi, Hachimata no Orochi,then there is the lord of all the bijuu Called The Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Throughout that whole detailed story pegasus was writing down on a note then pulled out A scroll and said "These are their there is also one other Bijuu of unimaginable is said that there was once The Ten Tailed Juubi,that was sealed inside the Rikkudo Sennin or The Sage of Six Paths the one who gave ninja's the ability to use Chakra. He also was the only one to hold the Legendary Dojutsu called the Rin'negan. I also have a picture of the Rin'negan that was apparently passed down in my family." He gave Pegasus the picture who marveled at the sight of his eyes. "I can also tell you about three people who are the founders of my village who are said to be the offspring of the Sage of Six Paths." Pegasus then said "Please do tell!" Naruto nodded and said "They say that there three sons of the Sage of Six Paths the older brother eventually founded a clan with red eyes called the were called the Uchiha 's founder was a man named Madara was a warrior without fear and he had fully mastered the powers his eye's gave him. When the Sharingan is matured enough and you experience a situation that is too unbeareable the sharingan becomes the Mangekyou that level of Sharingan it gives the user three are called Amaretsu,Tsukuyomi,and Susan'oo. Amaretsu are black flames that can only be stopped by the user. Tsukuyomi is a illusion technique that traps your opponent in a world wher the user controlls and tortures the person it is used on. Finally Susan'oo is a deffense technique where a erathral skeletal structure forms around the is also said to be Indestructible." Pegasus was intrigued by that. "Then there was the second brother who formed the Senju were masters of founder of Konoha was a man named Hishrama Senju the First Hokage or Village leader. He was a master at the Mokuton or wood could controll the trees and wood around him. Then there was his brother who was named Tobimara Senju who was the second was a master of the water could produce water out of thin air and was said he could use the moisture in the air to gather water for his attacks." Pegasus had hit a gold mine with this kid, this was all the Inspiration he needed for new cards that he decided to give to naruto for his help. "I think thats all for now we can continue this later I must get to work!" Pegasus said.

**Thats it for now until next time!Oh and please if you want your OC to be in this story please PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6

First off I apologize to my readers as I never thought I have to make a Authors Note, but I received of this from one of my authors of a good story and from seeing what was going it is confirmed that FanFic are on a genocide mission shooting every story thats M rated and has a lemon. So first off we do something about it, we could either tone it down or make a petition, so over all everyone we are all adults here. Tell FanFic to have a MA genre like in the movies and video games where you login or something thats brilliant right? If a person can go on and think this so can they, and now I decided to help support to save good stories and I do hope you all my readers can give me a hand, and please read this because this will help save even mine if something goes wrong, So please get all your friends, readers if you can, to start emailing these guys through the support email they have cut paste email. Anyway please continue on. And cut this message off after you read and decide to copy and paste this and put this on your stories or create one with the names of people who support this.

Greetings to the Readers and Writers of this magnificent site

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. And I believe that it will help more if you write your username and post this to others to make this a larger petition and save our stories.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

bellxross

c i am a dragon

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

GizmoDragon90

Jumanji21


	7. Chapter 7

First off I apologize to my readers as I never thought I have to make a Authors Note, but I received of this from one of my authors of a good story and from seeing what was going it is confirmed that FanFic are on a genocide mission shooting every story thats M rated and has a lemon. So first off we do something about it, we could either tone it down or make a petition, so over all everyone we are all adults here. Tell FanFic to have a MA genre like in the movies and video games where you login or something thats brilliant right? If a person can go on and think this so can they, and now I decided to help support to save good stories and I do hope you all my readers can give me a hand, and please read this because this will help save even mine if something goes wrong, So please get all your friends, readers if you can, to start emailing these guys through the support email they have cut paste email. Anyway please continue on. And cut this message off after you read and decide to copy and paste this and put this on your stories or create one with the names of people who support this.

Greetings to the Readers and Writers of this magnificent site

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. And I believe that it will help more if you write your username and post this to others to make this a larger petition and save our stories.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

bellxross

c i am a dragon

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

GizmoDragon90

Jumanji21

Lady Morganas Heir


	8. MAJOR WARNING!

THE TRUTH COMES OUT!

ATTENTION ALL READERS OF FANFICTION!

I WAS PM'ED THE OTHER DAY FROM A VERY RELIABLE SOURCE THAT THE FANFICTION SITE MANAGERS ARE NOT THE ONES DOING THE GENOCIDE!IT IS A BUNCH OF AUTHORS THAT ARE IN A GROUP.

IT SEEMS THAT THE WAY THEY ARE DOING THIS ARE BITCHING A LOT ABOUT A STORY WETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT! MY SOURCE SAID THAT THEY FLAME OTHER STORIES IN THIER REVIEWS AND USE WORDS LIKE "DUSHBAG" AND "ASSHOLE"! WE MUST FIND OUT WHO THEY ARE NOW!


	9. Sorry Rewrite and Three new stories!

**Hello to all my readers of this fanfic! Firstly I would like to apologize...I am not abandoning any of my stories but I am actually going to rewrite one of them and delete the other three while posting three different stories which will be a surprise. The one that I am going to rewrite is Naruto a Fox Duelist.**

**I hope that you will enjoy the rewrite and my other three fanfiction stories...TATA!**


End file.
